The place where a river begins its journey is called its source
by IWonderWhatIShouldBeCalled
Summary: Elsie Azure's Pokemon journey around Kanto. When a quiet city girl from Celadon aims to be the Pokemon Champion you only expect her to be thrown in the deep end as she embarks on an adventure of a lifetime. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, hope you enjoy : ) And thank you for reading**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

"Elsie wake up dear" Elsie Azure's mother called to her daughter. It was the day that Elsie was to travel to Pallet Town to receive her first ever Pokémon and begin her journey to become a Pokémon champion.

Mari Azure smiled as she reminisced about her own travels with the Poliwrath who was helping her cook breakfast next to her and it was at that moment that Elsie walked into the kitchen with tired eyes and bed head.

"Morning sleepy," Mari said happily to her daughter. "Are you ready for today?"

"What's today?" Elsie asked sleepily. Mari waited for her daughter to remember. "Wait, that's today!" Mari nodded, amused by her daughter's forgetfulness. "Oh shoot!"

"Careful," Mari said as Elsie tripped on the way to the bathroom.

* * *

Elsie was on the small ferry which would take her to Pallet town. She fidgeted with the railing as she thought about what she was leaving behind. Elsie was nervous, no that was understatement, she was terrified but, she was excited. She didn't know what she was heading for but she was sure it would be the best times of her life, as least that's what her mum had said. Elsie would miss her mum and Poly (her mums Poliwrath) she had hugged them both so tightly before she left on the ferry.

Elsie sighed enjoying the sea wind blowing though her hair when she heard a several Pokémon cries from behind her.

"Sorry, do you mind if I let my Pokémon out," a tall teenage boy asked, noticing Elsie.

Elsie shook her head quickly, eying the boys Pokémon adoringly. The boy laughed and stuck out his hand for Elsie to shake, "I'm Nathan," when Elsie didn't answer he laughed again and took her by the hand and led her towards his Pokémon.

Elsie blushed slightly at the contact but sat down next to Nathan and his pokemon. "This is Wartortle and Nidorino and Pinsir and Pidgeot," Nathan smiled at each of his Pokémon as he said their names.

"You must be a great trainer your Pokémon all look so healthy and strong," Elsie said blushing.

"Thanks, do you have your own yet?" Nathan asked curious.

Elsie shook her head again, "No, that why I'm going to pallet town ... to get one."

"Well make sure to choose Squirtle, I did," Nathan said laughing as he started to wrestle with his Wartotle playfully.

It was Elsie's turn to laugh, as she started to play with Nathan's other Pokémon and passengers looked on disapprovingly.

"This is Cinnabar Island, next stop Pallet town" the announcement reached Nathan's ears and his smile faltered.

"Ah I guess this is our stop." As Nathan stood up he returned his Pokémon to their Pokeballs. "It was nice meeting you ..." he hesitated.

"Elsie. Elsie Azure." She said blushing as she had forgot she had never told Nathan her name.

"Right," Nathan smiled. "Elsie I'll see you around." Then Nathan got on the volcanic Island and turned to wave as Elsie left, silently wishing her all the best.

* * *

Elsie brushed herself off once she had departed the ferry in Pallet town and looked around. She had to ask some people to find her way but luckily they were friendly enough to give her directions. As she walked through Pallet town she couldn't help but remark how much less crowded it was from her home town of Celadon, she also noted that people who lived there must be well of as some of the houses were massive compared to the one bedroom flat she shared with her mum.

When she reached the famous Professors lab the nerves she had felt before she had met Nathan came flooding back as she took a deep breath and knocked the door weakly. The door opened despite her weak knock and a tired voice called out, "come in."

Elsie stepped in the lab hesitantly, fidgeting, surprised by the mess, "Um, I'm Elsie Azure; I'm here to met Professor Oak to receive my starter Pokémon?" Elsie said this as a question not really sure if she was expected or not.

A man with greying hair and a lab coat walked over to Elsie and looked her up and down. "Ah yes your mother did inform me you were coming but unfortunately ..." Professor Oak was hesitant not sure how to finish his sentence.

"You forgot."

Elsie and the Professor turned around to see a boy around Elsie's age if not older leaning on some of the lab equipment.

"Well yes," Professor Oak said sheeplessly. "I guess you must be Elliot Chartreuse?" he asked.

The boy gave a sharp nod. "So what Pokémon will I receive then," he said while eyeing up Elsie suspiciously, making her feel uncomfortable and fidget slightly.

"I happen to have two more Pokémon which should be acceptable for beginner trainers," Professor Oak stated as he continued to rummage around in the back of the lab where lots of Pokémon were.

"Why couldn't we have any of those Pokémon?" Elsie asked is a shy voice.

"Well these Pokémon already have trainers," Professor Oak explained. "You see trainers such as yourselves who receive their starter Pokémon from me can deposit Pokémon here, which you both will be able to do."

Professor Oak gave out a triumphant cry and Elliot scoffed.

"Ah here they are," Professor Oak said, smiling happily at the Pokémon in his hands.

He then released the two Pokémon, "This one is Pikachu," the professor gestured the yellow mouse Pokémon, "and this is Eevee," this time he gestured to the other Pokémon it was brown and had a fluffy tail.

Elsie squealed, "You are too cute, you both are!" Professor Oak was surprised at the sudden explosion from the previously quiet girl and Elliot sweat-dropped at the girl's overexcited antics. Elsie started to complement and stroke both the Pokémon.

"Right," professor Oak cleared his throat. "Ladies first" he waited for Elsie to pick a Pokémon but she was not done cooing over the Pikachu and Eevee.

"This Pikachu is so cute and he looks strong but this Eevee is adorable but she doesn't look that tough," she frowned and before the Eevee had time to be offended she said, "but as my mama always says, first impressions are always wrong." Elsie laughed as the Eevee reached up to lick her cheek. "I guess I'll take the Eevee then."

"Excellent choice, Elsie," Professor Oak said nodding, just glad that she had finally decided on a Pokémon.

"Then the Pikachu is mine," Elliot said moving towards the Pokémon.

"So then you will both need these," the professor handed Elsie and Elliot their respective Pokémon's Pokeballs. He then handed them both 5 empty pokeballs and a small red contraption Elsie recognised as the Pokedex. "And this is the Pokedex, it automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught, Elsie, Elliot please take these with you."

Elsie and Elliot both took a Pokedex off the Professor and thanked him. "A word of warning, the trainers I give the Pokedex too have all become exceptional, so I expect great things from both of you." He laughed "Now, you better get going the world of Pokémon awaits you."

* * *

**A/N: Ok hi, that's the first chapter I'll post the second chapter soon. Reviews are appreciated and like any good OC Pokémon adventure story, OC's are needed so if you have any please PM me, include name, age, aperance, pokemon and personality. ****Thanks in advance.**

**IWonderWhatIShouldBeCalled**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks to who reviewed and submitted OC's here's the next chapter : )**

**Elsie's Pokémon**

**Eevee – level 5 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand**

* * *

Elsie thanked Professor Oak again bowing slightly before following Elliot out of the lab. Elliot stopped when he heard the younger girl panting behind him. He looked at the girl who had to run to catch up to him with raised eyebrows. The girl collected herself and adjusted the strap of her bag which was hanging off her shoulder.

"Um, could we have a Pokémon battle?" Elsie asked, quiet but excited at the prospect of having her first Pokémon battle as she tucked a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear.

Elliot sighed, he had honestly wanted to fight stronger trainers but this girl looked so egger. Elliot realised his Pikachu, "fine."

Elsie grinned, "Come on out Eevee" she said as she threw the Pokeball into the air. The Eevee landed gracefully before turning to its owner for instructions.

Elliot decided to go first, "growl Pikachu," Eevee took a step back slightly amused at his friend's antics."

"Eevee concentrate and use tackle," Eevee charged at Pikachu and slammed into him.

Pikachu staggered slightly, "use thundershock."

"Dodge it Eevee," Elsie cried but Eevee didn't move, he was parallelised by Pikachu's static. The thundershock hit Eevee dead on and he fainted.

"No Eevee," Elsie rushed forward and picked up her Eevee getting shocked slightly. "You did a great job, now rest." She returned Eevee to his Pokeball and turned to see Elliot and his Pikachu already walking off down route one. "Hey wait!" Elsie shouted.

Elliot stopped and turned around once again, "Good match," Elsie stuck out her hand "Elsie Azure, I had fun and I'm sure Eevee and Pikachu did too." Elsie smiled timidly.

Elliot took her hand, "Elliot Chartreuse."

Elsie fidgeted slightly it was her first time looking at the boy clearly, he had brown hair which was made to look purposely messy and sensible clothes for travelling, the only thing that looked out of place was a shiny new watch on his wrist. She smiled as it shone in the sun and said "I guess I'll see you around, we'll battle again sometime." Elsie waved as she ran back to Professor Oak's lab to heal her Pokémon.

"Yeah," Elliot said to himself "maybe." Then he and his Pikachu headed down the road of route one.

* * *

"Right, let's go!" Elsie said enthusiastically to her Pokémon. But Eevee was sulking, "now come on Evan (this is what Elsie had decided to nickname her Eevee) let's get stronger so that next time we meet, we'll beat them." Evan nodded and Elsie grinned "let's go!"

Route one was peaceful with no trainers so not an ideal training place but Elsie and Evan made do with wild Rattata and Pidgys as they headed north to Viridian City.

"Sand-attack Evan, now," Elsie cheered as Evan successfully did the move. "Right lets go challenge the gym leader in Viridian," Evan cheered as he bounced after Elsie.

Fidgeting, Elsie waited for Evan to be healed, "I wonder what time the Gym closes." She said out loud, looking out the window seeing that it was getting dark.

"The Pokémon Gym? It's closed; apparently it's been that way for a while." A small girl beside Elsie said.

Elsie looked around embarrassed not realising she had queered out loud and then what the girl had said sunk in, "What!" Elsie exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah I had the same reaction when I found out," the girl said sadly, clearly disappointed.

Elsie thanked the girl and sighed as she thought about her options; one, carry on north to pewter city through Viridian forest which properly meant sleeping there or two, staying in the Pokémon centre for the night and leaving early the next morning.

Elsie choose the second, being a city girl she didn't fancy sleeping in a forest. Elsie acquired a room for the night and she and Evan when to find some food. After eating Elsie sighed and went over to the call boxes to call her mum to tell her that she was doing ok and got her Pokémon safely.

"Really an Eevee let me see," Elsie's mum was surprised at Elsie not getting to choose the conventional Blubasaur, Charmander and Squirtle but was happy that her daughter was happy. Staying in the Pokémon centre did seem a better idea than getting drenched in the rain in Viridian forest like Mari. Mari smiled kindly as her daughter wished her a good night and she did the same trying not to miss her daughter too much as she ended the call and went to bed.

* * *

Elsie groaned and rolled over when the sun shone on her the next morning. Eventually Evan had to bounce on Elsie to her wake up. "Ok, ok I'm up," Elsie laughed. She got dressed and smoothed out her skirt and put her hair up in a lose bun.

Once outside Elsie looked around the city before heading north. She was just about to leave when she spotted the Pokémon Academy and decided to look inside. "Hey you, are you a trainer?" a voice from behind Elsie asked.

"Who me?" Elsie pointed to herself looking around for the owner of the voice. It was a boy smaller than Elsie with orange hair and Pidgey feathers stapled to his headband.

"Yes, I Jason the best flying type trainer will beat you!" the boy declared proudly.

"Ok, let's go," Elsie was uncertain but if it meant becoming stronger she was all for it. Evan steeped out into the training area and Jason brought out his Pidgey. "Evan use tail whip," Even waged his tail and Elsie couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

"Pidgey, gust now."

"Evan sand-attack."

"Pidgey you too!" the sand attacks hit each over and sand filled the whole area.

"Evan tackle," the Eevee slammed into the opposing Pidgey and knocked it out. "Yes Evan you did it, we won our first trainer battle!" Elsie turned and thanked the boy she was battling. He returned his Pidgey before leaving the trainer school shouting about getting stronger.

Elsie smiled as she headed towards Viridian forest, she was ready to advance to her first gym beyond the daunting forest ahead of her. Elsie gulped, waiting till morning was defiantly the right thing to do.

Evan bounded ahead excited while Elsie followed curiously. "Don't go too far Evan," Elsie said quietly fidgeting with the herm of her skirt. Elsie could feel the eyes of Pokémon on her as she passed by trees; she also saw some trainers but most of them looked at her and scoffed, deciding that she wasn't worth their time. Elsie wanted nothing more than to run up to people and challenge them to battles but she couldn't find the courage so instead she took to battling Caterpies and Weedles as she passed.

A Pokémon cried overhead and Elsie spun round, shocked at the darkness. She had been too engrossed in training in the clearing she had found. Elsie became very scarred and aware of herself gathering up Evan in her arms she began to speed walk to where she presumed the exit was.

Elsie didn't get too far before she was surrounded by angry and buzzing beedrills. She screamed terrified but soon realised that the only way out would be too fight but Evan was worn out from the training. Elsie flinched away as a Beedrill came forward and Evan growled.

"Vulpix, use ember!"

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter might be up in the next few days, review please : ) If anyone has any OC's PM me. Till next time**

**IWonderWhatIShouldBeCalled**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, sorry its late here's another chapter, who was Elsie's mystery saviour? Read on : )

Elsie's Pokemon

Even (Eevee) – level 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand-attack

* * *

Elsie spun around as balls of flame flew past her and hit the Beedrill leader. As the others buzzed away a Pokeball hit the injured Beedrill and caught it. A girl with long blond hair walked over and picked up the Pokeball.

Elsie guessed that this was the person who saved her, "thank you," she said, voice quiet.

The girl scoffed and said, "You where in the way don't thank me for capturing a Pokémon I wanted."

Elsie was shocked the girl's words hit her sharply and Elsie grew angry. "Hey can't you just accept my praise."

The blond turner and glared at the smaller girl, "I don't need 'praise' from a pathetic little nobody trainer who gets cornered by a group of Beedrill."

"Why don't you battle me and see that I'm not so pathetic that I can beat you," Elsie's anger was getting the better of her, Evan whimpered slightly trying to reminding Elsie of the training he went through that day.

The taller girl laughed and turned to walk out the exit, "trainers who have no gym badges aren't worth my time."

Elsie watched the girl leave fuming "we'll show her, come on Evan."

* * *

The quiet city, the rugged mountains, the famous Pewter Museum of Science, Elsie saw none of this as headed to the Pokémon centre, intending to challenge the gym leader straight away to show the rude blond girl wrong but the challenge would have to wait as it was all ready quite late so Elsie slept in the Pokémon centre.

That night was agonizing not getting any sleep, the sun came out in no time and Elsie jumped out of bed her frustration having not subsided from the previous day.

"Here's your Pokémon," the nurse smiled as she gave Evan back to Elsie.

Elsie thanked her quickly and ran off searching for the Gym. Eventually Elsie reluctantly asked people to show her the way and stepped inside the gym not realising she was ready for a battle for all the wrong reasons.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader!" Elsie called out.

"Is that so?" a young male trainer asked, "then you'll have to beat me first, go Sandshrew!"

"Right, let's do this thing Evan." Evan and the Sandshrew eyed each over up and got ready for battle. "Evan use tackle," Evan bounded towards the sandy Pokémon and hit it sending it back.

"Sandshrew use Scratch!" The fow's Sandshrew got up headed toward Evan and scratched him.

"Tail Whip, Evan," Elsie sighed even in her determined state she couldn't help but comment on how cute Even was using that move.

"Sand attack, Sandshrew."

"Dodge it Evan and use Tail Whip," the sand missed Evan by a mile due to his speed and Evan used Tail Whip again.

"Sandshrew, let's end this quickly, Poison Sting!"

"Quick Evan dodge it." Elsie gasped slightly when the Poison Sting hit Evan and he winced, she knew he had been poisoned. "Tackle Evan."

"Use Defence Curl Sandshrew," the male trainer said slightly smug.

"Don't underestimate us, Evan finish this with tackle!" Elsie practically shouted the last bit. The Eevee tackled the Sandshrew and it fainted, and Elsie's heart leaped for joy.

"Return Sandshrew," the trainer returned his Pokemon and sent out his second, "it's your turn now Diglett."

Elsie was worried not sure how much longer Evan could last being poisoned. "All right use tackle Evan"

"Scratch Diglett."

The two attacks hit each over and Evan came of worse. 'I mean how can a Diglett even use scratch, does it have any arms,' Elsie thought angrily to herself. "Tackle again Evan."

Evan rushed forward but, "dodge it using dig, Diglett!" Elsie was shocked Didlett's didn't learn Dig till they were stronger. Evan looked around confused trying to sense out his attacker. "Now Diglett, use Dig!" The Digglett shot out the ground and hit Evan knocking him out. "Come on send out your second Pokémon," the trainer said impatiently.

Elsie couldn't say anything the way Evan was beaten made her realise that she was not ready to face any gym leader yet. "I don't have one," Elsie choked out.

"Then you need much more training before you even think of battling Brock." Elsie returned Evan and headed out the Gym and to the Pokémon centre.

* * *

Elsie tried not to let her defeat get the better of her but it was hard, she didn't even get beaten by the Gym Leader just a trainer. Elsie sat down on a chair in the Pokémon Centre thinking of next more, which was to train but was it really worth it?

The phone rang and a Nurse answered it then called her name, "Phone call for Elsie Azure," Elsie was surprised and wondered who it could be and how they knew where she was.

It was her mum, since Elsie couldn't afford a Pokegear it was hard to get in contact with her mum so they set up a call system in different Pokémon centres, "Hello dear, I see that you're in Pewter city have you defeated the Gym leader or are you about to." Mari said smiling.

Elsie hung her head in shame, "neither mum, I already challenged the Gym and lost, and it wasn't even to the Gym leader!" Elsie broke down and started to sob.

"Stop that now!" Elsie's mum sharp words silenced her sobs. "so what if you lost a Pokémon battle just train get stronger then beat him the next time, my daughter had a dream to become a Pokémon champion and I let her leave and pursue her dream, my daughter isn't someone who gives just because she couldn't get past the first gym, she would keep fighting till the end."

Elsie looked at her mum with pride and new found determination, "thanks mum but if you don't mind I'll have to cut our call short, I have a Gym badge to win!" then she jumped up and headed out the Pokémon centre gripping Evan's Pokeball tightly.

* * *

Elsie headed down to Route 2 staying North of Viridian Forest not wanting to revisit there and Elsie and Evan began to train and with their new found determination.

"Sand-attack great, now growl, come on Evan!" as Elsie and Evan continued their training well into the night Elsie began to see new Pokémon which were attracted by their training. Elsie really worked on Evan's speed by making targets for him to hit. She ran around trying to match the speed of that Diglett before both she and Evan took a break and because of the lateness Elsie and Evan slept till daybreak.

Elsie looked around and it took her a minute to realise where she was, Elsie smiled sleeping outdoors wasn't that bad, glad it was the night for it. As she was stretching, Evan growled and Elsie spun around. "What is it, Pokémon? Human?" Elsie asked Evan. Elsie thought she noticed what Evan was growling at, "plant?" Elsie laughed then stopped when she thought she saw the green plant move.

Curiously Elsie moved forward and looked at the plant closely poking it but nothing happened so she let it go. "Come on Evan we should train some more if we want to challenge the Gym today. Evan turned and he and Elsie began to train but out of the corner of her eye Elsie thought she saw the weird looking plant move again.

* * *

Elsie strode into the Gym later that day and the trainer who she had lost to before walked over and said, "I hope you got stronger or there's no point of battling me."

"Well I think I have, come on out Evan."

To the trainer's surprise Elsie made quick work of his Pokémon with just her Eevee which was able to match the speed of his Diglett. He congratulated the girl, "now you are ready to challenge Brock good luck."

"Thanks," Elsie smiled and walked to where Brock was waiting.

"Are you ready?" he asked and Elsie nodded. "Ok then let's make this a two on two match."

Elsie grinned, the excitement of battling too much to bear as she released her new Pokémon from his Pokeball.

* * *

A/N: What Pokemon do you think Elsie got? Will she win against Brock? OC's anyone PM me. The next chapter might not be till next week, so till then

IWonderWhatIShouldBeCalled


End file.
